Mr. Tall
In series * Mr. Messy: Both have an African-American accent. * Little Miss Somersault: Both are tall, blue and have long legs. * Mr. Stubborn: Both are voiced by Godfrey (comedian). Out of series * His Gumby counterpart is the titular character because they're both tall. * His Wizards of Mickey counterpart is Zaius because they're both blue. * His Phineas and Ferb counterpart is Stacy because they're both tall and blue. * His Chowder counterpart is Shnitzel because they are both tall. * His Star Vs the Forces of Evil counterpart is Star Butterfly because they are both tall. * His Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends counterpart is Wilt because they are both tall. * His Super Mario Bros. counterpart is Waluigi, because they are both tall. * His Looney Tunes counterpart is Foghorn Leghorn because they are both tall. * His Top Cat counterpart is Choo-Choo (nicknamed Chooch) because they are both tall. * His Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey counterpart is Yippee because they are both tall. * His Fat Albert counterpart is Weird Harold because they are both tall. * His Letterland counterpart is Eddy Elephant because they are both tall. * His Charlie Chalk counterpart is Arnold because they are both tall. * His Henry's Cat counterpart is Chris Rabbit because they are both blue and tall. * His Funnybones counterpart is Big Skeleton because they are both tall and wear hat with bands around them. * His Steven Universe counterparts are Pearl, Garnet, Rose, Greg and Lapis Lazuli because all 6 of them are tall (Except for Lapis, because they are both blue and tall). * His Railway Series counterpart is Cranky the Crane because they're both tall & Have been known to topple over. * His Clilfford the Big Red Dog counterpart is Clifford because they're both tall. * His Masters of the Universe counterpart is Extendar because they both tower above everyone else. * His Almost Naked Animals counterpart is narwhal because their both blue and tall and have deep voices. * His Roary the Racing Car counterpart is Tin Top because both blue and have Texan Accents. * His Disney counterpart is the Reluctant Dragon because they're both blue. * His Hotel Transylvania counterpart is Mavis Dracula because they are both tall. * His Dumbo counterpart is Jim Crow because they are both tall and wear blue. * His Franklin the Turtle counterpart is Mr. Skunk (Skunk's father) because they are both tall and they both wear blue. * His Roald Dahl counterpart is the Big Friendly Giant because they are both tall. * His Animals of Farthing Wood counterpart is Whistler the Heron because they are both tall. * His Muppet Show conterpart is Sweetums because they are both tall. * His other Muppet Show counterpart is Thog because they are both tall and blue. * His Sesame Street counterpart is Big Bird because both are tall. * His Cow & Chicken counterpart is dad because their both tall * His Final Fight counterpart is Hugo Andore because they are both tall. * His Total Drama series counterparts are Dakota, DJ, Geoff and Jasmine because all 5 of them are tall. * His Timbuctoo counterparts are Bray and Quack because all 3 of them are tall. * His Youtube counterpart is South Jersey Sam because they are Both Tall. * His Street Fighter counterparts are T. Hawk and Sagat because they all wear blue and are tall. * His Animaniacs counterpart is Yakko Warner because they're both tall. * His Dora the Explorer counterpart is Swiper the fox because they both say "oh man!" a lot, have blue, and are tall. * His Wreck-It Ralph counterpart is the title character because both are tall. * His Homestar Runner counterpart is Strong Mad because they are both tall and blue. * His other Homestar Runner counterpart is Homestar because they both have long legs. * His Regular Show counterpart is Mordecai because they're both blue and tall. * His Dexter's Laboratory counterparts are Dee Dee and Mandark because all 3 of them are tall. * His Pingu counterpart is Pingu's Dad because they're both tall. * His Gertie the Dinosaur counterpart is Gertie the Dinosaur because they are both tall. * His Bob the Builder counterpart is Lofty because they're both tall and blue. * His Despicable Me series counterpart is Gru because they're both tall * His Happy Tree Friends counterpart is Lumpy because they're both tall and blue. * His Robin Hood counterpart is Little John because they are both tall. * His My Gym Partner's a Monkey counterpart is Ingrid because they are both tall. * His Class of Three Thousand counterpart is Philly because both are tall. * His Barney and Friends counterpart is the titular character because they are both tall. * His Timbuctoo counterpart is Neigh because they are tall and wear shoes and hats. * His Monsters, Inc./University counterpart is Sulley because they are both tall and blue. * His Bedknobs and Broomsticks counterpart is the Fisherman Bear because they are both tall and wear blue. * His Bear in the Big Blue House counterpart is the titular character because they are both tall. * His Wiggles counterpart is Simon because they are both tall. * His other Sesame Street counterpart is Snuffy because they are both tall. * His Fraggle Rock counterparts are the Gorgs because they are all tall. * His Phineas and Ferb counterpart is Candace because they are both tall. * His Old Bear Stories counterpart is Jolly Tall because they are both tall. Category:Main series